


Not That Weird

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, NOT polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were it not for Harvey and Mike, she wouldn't have even entertained the thought of having children. Child bearing was great in theory, but not when it was <em>her</em>. But of course, when they turned up one morning looking like they hadn't slept at all, Donna had felt something in her break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvinjrandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful luvinjrandsmoke to (hopefully) help her through a rough patch. I've had this idea milling around in my brain for a few weeks now, ironing out wrinkles and details and I finally found the motivation to write it up and get a little fluffier than I was planning! Fluff was asked for, so hopefully fluff I have provided!

_Grace Marie Specter was five years old. She had blond hair, brown eyes and a distinct aversion to anything remotely pretentious. Her hobbies included catch with her dad and soccer, reading and baking cookies.  
  
Grace Marie Specter lived with her two dads and saw her mom most weekends. Most people thought her family was weird, but she just pointed out how many of them had step-parents and half-siblings and that her parents really weren't that weird after all. _  
  
–-  
  
Mike was terrible with hospitals. Worse, even. Mike was _horrific_ with hospitals. There was everything from the car crash, then when he'd broken his wrist as a teenager – _twice_ – and since then he'd been knocked off his bike, but this might just top those unpleasant occasions.  
  
This time, he was sitting in a corridor that exuded a forced cheeriness that made his stomach churn. He tried to ignore the pastel colours and the other people who passed by in shrieks of agony or floods of happy tears. He tried to ignore the men dotted up and down, stationed and hovering outside various different doors.  
  
He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the door in front of _him_. He really shouldn't have watched Alien at the weekend.  
  
–-  
  
Harvey had been sitting in his office when he found out. He was looking through the annual meeting notes from MacKernon motors, impressed at the way the company had been growing in capital and reputation over the past few years.  
  
He was contemplating wrapping up for the morning and taking and early lunch when Donna walked in, right up to his desk, and held out a hand.  
  
“Yes?” He closed the file and looked up at her with a smile, cocking his head to one side slightly.  
  
“Credit card.” She said. Harvey narrowed his eyes briefly before pulling out his wallet and flicking through for the shiny black plastic with PearsonHardman's name on it. Donna made a noise and he looked back up. “ _Personal_ credit card.”  
  
“Am I going to wake up tomorrow to find that my life savings have bought a mansion in Malibu?” He asked carefully, sliding his platinum card out and holding it between two fingers, just out of her reach.  
  
“No, but I expect to hear no complaints when final cost of my new wardrobe comes in.” She snapped the card neatly from him, taking advantage of the slight frown that was creeping onto his face. “You'll also be paying for various mythical remedies for stretch-marks without a word of protest.”  
  
She turned on her heel then and clipped from the room, leaving Harvey to stare after her, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly in shock. It lasted a whole thirty seconds before he smiled and sat back, pressing a fingers to his lips as he fought to keep his composure.  
  
–-  
  
It _hurt_ , like a mother-fucker, and Donna was dedicating a substantial amount of her remaining sense to cursing Harvey and Mike for ever being adorable enough for her to agree to this. It wasn't just her belly anymore either, the pain was in her spine and her hips and her thighs, an aching in her bones that made her want to cry – but not yet, that would come later.  
  
The crippling vice eased a little and she took a shuddery breath, leaning back and trying to ignore the lingering ache. Harvey was sitting on the bed behind her, acting like a human pillow as she slumped back against him. His arms were around her, hands resting on her stomach and thumbs rubbing absent circles against her skin.  
  
“You're a bastard.” She finally muttered, sighing slowly.  
  
“I thought we agreed on that an hour ago.” He said gently. She nodded and twisted a little, reaching for a glass of water with a shaky hand and sipping at it.  
  
They sat in silence a little longer and Donna just let herself give in to the feeling of safety Harvey embodied. She'd been bargaining on her source of comfort being the baggy Yankees top she'd _acquired_ from Harvey a few weeks ago, but having him there in person was infinitely better.  
  
The door opened then, her midwife walking in with a smile. She was nice, not too sympathetic or whiny, with just the right amount of smart comebacks and an easy going nature. She'd held her own in the face of an extremely wired Harvey and had immediately won Donna over with the look of shock she put on her boss' face.  
  
“Maggie, I think I'm going to take that epidural now.” Donna said wearily as the midwife came over. She caught a knowing smile on Maggie's face.  
  
“Sure thing, I'll be back in a few minutes.” Donna winked as she turned away and sighed again, lying back against Harvey who had learnt to keep his mouth shut over the last few hours.  
  
–-  
  
Donna had never wanted children. It wasn't in her nature and she hadn't once fantasised about having a family, not like that.  
  
She had two nephews who she loved dearly, but the great thing about them was giving them back to her brother at the end of the day or the week. She was good with them, had them wrapped around her little finger, and they were massively important in her world.  
  
Were it not for Harvey and Mike, she wouldn't have even entertained the thought of having children. Child bearing was great in theory, but not when it was _her_. But of course, when they turned up one morning looking like they hadn't slept at all, she'd felt something in her break. She watched quietly as Mike took Harvey's face in his hands and kissed him gently, pressing their foreheads together for a long moment before he headed off to her desk.  
  
She didn't need them to say anything to know that the latest try had gone bad. Whether it was the surrogate or the pregnancy was irrelevant, the point was that her boys were hurting.  
  
The idea of her being part of the process had been thrown around jokingly a year earlier, when they'd decided to try for good, but not really mentioned since and never discussed in any detail. It only took her a couple of weeks to come to a decision.  
  
“I have two conditions.” She said, closing the door behind her as she stepped into Harvey's office. It was getting late and he was sitting with Mike at the coffee table, going through files for court the next day.  
  
“Go on, I'll bite.” Harvey said finally, straightening up and turning his attention to her.  
  
“First of all, we do the procedure, you leave me alone for the first trimester and I tell you the deal when I'm good and ready.” She held up a finger, trying to ignore the way Mike's concentration seemed to snap him into line. “Second, the kid's yours. I want nothing to do with it apart from general 'coolest Aunt in the world' duties.”  
  
“Donna--” Harvey began, but she cut him off.  
  
“Don't.” She cut him off. “Think about it, talk it through, and let me know after the weekend.”  
  
She walked out of the room without waiting for a reply and picked up her things, heading home for the night with the distinct feeling of having done the right thing – which was _always_  good.  
  
–-  
  
She was so tired - _so_ tired - but they all kept telling her to push. She _was_ fucking pushing! And crying, panting and feeling like her head was about to explode.  
  
Squeezing her eyes together tight, she made herself focus on the 'Come on, almost there!' and 'One more, just one more...' and Harvey's arm around her shoulders, a hand keeping her hair out of her eyes. She pushed again, using ever last scrap of determination she could muster and something shifted and fell and everything lulled for the briefest of moments.  
  
Harvey stilled beside her, the pain ebbed and the pressure in her stomach faded and the attention was suddenly off her – then the moment was snapped by a cry, a wail that cut through everything and she heard Harvey laugh and his body relax again. She knew she was crying, smiling through the ugly tears just like they did on TV, but she didn't care.  
  
It was all over, it had worked, just as they'd planned it.  
  
But then why did something sting in her chest?  
  
–-  
  
When Mike had first turned up at her door, it was a Saturday evening. He was leaning against the jamb, hands in pockets and bag slung across his torso. She'd arched an eyebrow and he'd brandished several DVDs, chocolate and the order slip from the pizza parlour round the corner.  
  
It had been a good evening, she always enjoyed time alone with Mike even if it was a little strained at the edges at first. The pizza arriving broke the ice, they both agreed that Mission Impossible was a better movie than Minority Report, but that the latter just had _something_ about it.  
  
The got through two movies and all the food before Mike called it a night and hugged her before he left. A hug, in itself, wasn't odd, but _that_ hug had been surprisingly earnest. She suspected most of that fell to the fact that she was six months pregnant with his unborn child, but she wouldn't necessarily call that a bad thing.  
  
Still, it had been a good evening, but when it happened again a few weeks later, she found it a little strange. But she had a good time, ate good food, found out a little bit more about Mike and came away from it in a good mood.  
  
It became a thing, every few weeks, that they would do something just the two of them. Occasionally she wondered if Harvey had put him up to it, but mostly she figured it was his way of getting involved in the pregnancy.  
  
Mike was there, just switching out the DVD, when the first contraction hit. She'd made it halfway back from the bathroom when her waters broke and one of the first things that passed through her head as Mike – with a surprising amount of calm and co-ordination – made arrangements for getting to the hospital was that she would miss these nights with him.  
  
–-  
  
“Is it safe?” Harvey looked up at the door, smiling slightly as Mike poked his head around with a strained look. He nodded and Mike let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Harvey looked back at Donna, finally sleeping. He had stayed perched on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair gently, pushing it back from her forehead and trying to digest this new reality. He felt Mike's arms wrap around his shoulders and he twisted his head to look at him. He was smiling, looking more than a little tired. Harvey kissed him slowly, a hand on his cheek.  
  
“We have a daughter.” Mike said faintly, sounding for all the world like the kid who stumbled into his interview room nearly six years ago.  
  
“We do.” He replied, smirking slightly.  
  
“Have you--?” Mike began, resting his chin against Harvey's head as he turned his attention back to Donna.  
  
“Only for a minute or two.” He cut him off, thinking of those moments after the lull when they'd handed the baby to him and the sad smile on Donna's face as she'd looked at them.  
  
He felt Mike's arms tighten around him briefly before letting go. “Why don't you go for a walk? Change of scenery, terrible hospital coffee?”  
  
Harvey snorted and turned back to look at him. He pulled Mike towards him by the hips and watched him for a moment. He was tired – afterall, he'd been here the whole time too – but he looked happier than Harvey had seen him in a long time. Mike was running his fingers through his hair, the gel long since rubbed out over the last eight hours, and just smiling.  
  
He nodded finally, getting to his feet and leaning in to kiss him again, a little harder this time. He felt his own smile pulling into a grin. “We have a _daughter_.”  
  
“We do.” Mike echoed, a similar grin tugging at him. “Go on, I'll keep watch.”  
  
–-  
  
Harvey had just got home from a client dinner when he got Mike's text. It was calm, free of spelling mistakes and perfectly coherent – which was about as far from the state of Harvey's head as was possible at that moment.  
  
He almost slipped over on the polished floors as he ran from the lounge to their bedroom, managing to steady himself just in time to get a second text, telling him to have his freak out now so that he could take over at the hospital and Mike could have his own.  
  
That made him a smile, letting out a shaky breath as he grabbed the quickest shower of his life, pulled on track pants, a henley and a hoody. He had just enough presence of mind to grab something to eat as he dialled Ray and asked him for a lift.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to get get across town to the private hospital, and Ray had shaken his hand hard and grinned as he left and Harvey did his best not to run through the building.  
  
When he made his way up to Donna's room, he found things surprisingly level. She was in between contractions, there was nothing the doctors were particularly concerned about and it was all just a matter of time now, they just had to wait it out.  
  
Harvey had nodded along, collecting himself for a final time before finding his arms filled with Mike, who was shaking ever so slightly. He held him tight and pressed a kiss to his temple before Mike unwound himself and saluted them both. He was likely going to go sit in one of the chairs outside and have a full scale melt-down.  
  
\--  
  
Grace's first word – or rather her first phrase – was 'sue you', which had triggered a long, heated debate about whether she was an attorney in the making or had just picked up on Mike's frequent orders for Harvey to go screw himself – or be screwed, depending on the situation.  
  
Either way, Donna had ended the argument by turning up the next day to a cheerful welcome of 'Mommy!'.  
  
–-  
  
A couple of weeks before Donna had gone into labour, Harvey had caved and let himself be dragged to the hardware store for paint. Mike had insisted on decorating the nursery themselves, though had agreed to let Harvey furnish it via the internet.  
  
They spent a weekend arguing over what shade of garish, child friendly colour should go on the walls and they'd settled on a surprisingly tasteful shade of blue, a matching turquoise, a huge tin of white and a couple of bottles of gold spray paint. Mike had fixed Harvey with a look before he even began to raise a comment and he just pulled out his card and paid for it.  
  
For maybe the first time ever, Harvey had let Mike take control, watching as he taped out a wide band on the wall that came to their hips. He taped out another band, a foot or so wide and they got to work painting the bottom half of the wall a warm aquamarine colour. The next band turned the same colour as the sky and the top half of the wall got a new lick of white.  
  
The next morning, Mike refused to let Harvey into the room – not that he minded, he'd only just managed to get the paint flecks out of his hair – and locked himself in for a couple of hours.  
  
When he'd fetched Harvey, grinning and telling him to turn around, Mike covered his eyes and walked him through. His hands snapped back and Harvey looked around him, frowning. The sheets were gone from the floor, the paint tins had vanished and the tattered strips of masking tape were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Instead, there were gold lines that separated the three colours, each a couple of inches thick, that circled the room. Harvey turned to Mike, pulled him close and kissed him, _hard_.  
  
–-  
  
Mike had been standing alone in the hospital room for a good ten minutes before he finally sucked up the courage to take a proper look in the basinet. It stood at the bottom of Donna's bed, lined with pink blankets – in case you weren't totally sure of your child's gender.  
  
He balled his fists a couple of times before reaching down and easing the baby in her burrito-style blankets into his arms. His first thought was that she was heavier than he'd expected. She wriggled a little and he froze, waiting for her to settle again. He shifted her gently into the crook of his arm, getting a better hold of her and took a good look.  
  
“Well, this isn't so bad. Keep this up and I think we're onto a winner.” He murmured.  
  
As the fear of breaking her subsided, he found something creeping into him, nestling right next to the part of his chest that was occupied exclusively by Harvey. Something a little like awe filtered into his bloodstream and he sat carefully on the end of the bed. He wasn't one to wax lyrical, but his emotions were doing something close to it in his gut.  
  
“Yeah,” He said finally, smiling slightly, “yeah, we're going to be fine.”  
  
“You're going to be more than 'fine', Puppy.” He turned, a little embarrassed to find Donna now awake and pushing herself upright. She shuffled slightly and patted the bed beside her. Mike manoeuvred himself to sit next to her, their legs pressed together and Donna leaning into his side. She put a hand on his arm and he saw her gaze fix on the baby.  
  
“Do you--?” He started, but she shook her head.  
  
“No, it's your turn now.” She smiled but Mike didn't miss the look in her eyes. Instead, he just nodded.  
  
–-  
  
Whenever someone asked how they got together, Harvey always felt like saying that Mike sort-of just _dropped_ into place. In his head, he pictured it like he was sitting on his couch at home, watching old Star Trek re-runs, perfectly content to stretch out over the three seater – and then one day, Mike just vaulted over the back and landed in the spare seat.  
  
He'd taken a little adjusting to, sure, but Mike hadn't played with things, had never tried to change him – and he'd never thought to change Mike. They had blistering arguments on a semi-regular basis, and Mike would fling himself off that couch in Harvey's head or curl up as far away as possible, but in the end he always came back.  
  
They always ended up side by side, watching trashy sci-fi shows.  
  
–-  
  
Sleeping together had been great - an excellent decision on Mike's part to relieve the stress of work - but actually dating had been better, and that one was thanks to Harvey. After half a year, he'd simply cornered Mike and made an ultimatum.  
  
A year after that, Mike moved in – Harvey's call again, and yet another improvement. It was great, then awkward and they spent a few months finding a rhythm that worked in the office and one that worked at home.  
  
Eighteen months after Mike's name was signed onto the lease, they were lying in bed on a particularly fine October morning. The skies were clear, the light crisp and the two of them were stretched out. Harvey was on his front, sipping coffee and doing a sudoku and Mike was on his back, reading a book.  
  
He'd paused, putting his book on his chest and hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the occasional scratch of pen on paper. The room was warm, his pyjamas were _incredibly_ comfortable and he was surrounded by the smell of fresh coffee and _Harvey_.  
  
“You know,” He turned his head, moving his hands back to his book as he looked over at Harvey. He took a sip of coffee and looked back, “you know, this is kind of perfect.”  
  
Harvey smiled and put his coffee back on the bedside table, giving Mike his attention. “I can get behind that.”  
  
“I think I would be pretty happy to have these kind of mornings more often.” He studied Harvey's face.  
  
“You can have them whenever you want, Mike.” He replied, his smile twisting in amusement. He put his puzzle to one side and then took Mike's book, putting the bookmark in and moving it away from them. He moved over and pulled Mike closer, leaning down until their noses were nearly touching. “This is it, Mike. This is everything – unless you want a piece of paper saying it. But everything's done already, it's just signatures.”  
  
“I don't want signatures.” Mike moved his hands up to Harvey's face, fingers trailing his cheeks before he leaned up and kissed him gently, slowly.  
  
Harvey shifted against him, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He held him close and Mike knew he was right. This was it.  
  
–-  
  
Harvey did a circuit of the facilities, heading down to the cafeteria for coffee and a bagel before circling back round and making his way back to Donna's room. Mike had been right, as usual, about needing a change of scenery.  
  
The short walk was enough for him to pull his self-control back together and, by the time he let himself into the room, he was his usual self again.  
  
He looked over to see the two of them curled together on the bed, heads bent over the baby in Mike's arms. He guessed the feeling that both seized and soothed his insides at the same time was natural. He guessed it was the normal reaction to seeing your partner meeting your newborn child.  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he walked over, Donna moving her legs a little so he could perch on the bed, facing them both. He watched for a while, tried to get a measure for how Donna was feeling. He looked at Mike, who happened to look up and catch his eye.  
  
“So, Donna.” He began, drawing her attention from the baby with a matter-of-fact tone. She frowned slightly as she looked up. “We've been thinking -” he gestured to Mike, “- that she's going to need a woman around, someone she trusts to go to when we've managed to mess everything up.”  
  
“She's going to need a mom.” Mike said and Harvey saw Donna's understanding in the way she squeezed his arm gently.  
  
“You can be as involved or as distant as you want, but you're going to be important to her anyway and we want her to know who you are.” Harvey finished, his hand finding Mike's leg for that little extra support.  
  
“Would you be saying this if she wasn't a girl?” Donna asked gently, glancing from Harvey to the baby.  
  
“Maybe not, but it's as much about you as it is about her.” Harvey shot her a look and Donna, to her credit, met it with little to no embarrassment. She didn't say anything, but Harvey could see the muscles flexing slightly in her face and mouth. “How about we start by putting you on the birth certificate, and we'll go from there?”  
  
She nodded slowly, but after a few moments, she untangled herself from the bed covers and eased herself over to Harvey, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on. Harvey met Mike's eyes and they smiled.  
  
He thought he heard Donna mutter something into his shoulder – something which sounded remarkably like “ _stupid hormones_.”  
  
–-  
  
Donna had stayed with them for a few weeks and slowly phased out her time with Grace. It worked like a charm and by the end of the third week, she was ready to go back to her flat and spend a few nights on her own.  
  
A week later, there was a knock at the door. It was Friday evening and she'd planned on getting a take-out and catching up with things online, but she she opened her door to find Mike with his bag slung across him and a baby seat in one hand, she knew her plans had changed.  
  
“I brought DVDs.” He smiled and fished one out of his bag. Donna stared at him for a moment before letting him in. They got Grace settled to one side, ordered in chinese and set the film up. Donna was just putting the phone down when she turned to him.  
  
“You know, you don't have to do this.” She said kindly.  
  
“Do what...?” Mike frowned slightly.  
  
“This. The DVD nights and the take-out. It's sweet, but you don't have to keep doing this if you don't want to.” She leant back against the kitchen counter and frowned as Mike smiled.  
  
“But I _do_ want to. This is what I do in my free time – I try to make a dent in my quest to watch every movie ever made and I eat copious amounts of fast-food.” He folded his arms and cocked his head in a way that was _so_ reminiscent of Harvey. “Even if Harvey wasn't out tonight, I'd still want to do this because I like your company – and you don't pretend you're too good for the X-men films.”  
  
Donna stared at him for a long moment, mentally adjusting her measure of him before going to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of wine and getting two glasses from the cupboard.  
  
“Well, what're we waiting for? Lets go watch Hugh Jackman run naked through a field.” She grinned at him and Mike nodded, heading back to the lounge.  
  
When Mike left that night, Donna knew something had shifted between them and it was something good. She liked knowing Mike away from Harvey and she liked knowing them together. She liked that their movie and fast-foods nights became to frequent that they were inked in to both their diaries for the forseeable future.  
  
–-  
  
 _Grace Marie Specter was five years old. Her dads had picked her first name and her mom had picked her middle on. She had her dad's last name because her daddy said it was the smartest choice and she secretly wondered whether he would ever change his._

 

_  
_


End file.
